


A Sacred Exchange

by Morgana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: In his dreams, Thor has only one thing to offer, and only one thing he truly wants in return.





	A Sacred Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePhoenixandTheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixandTheDragon/gifts).



> For ThePhoenixandTheDragon, who wanted something to undo Infinity War

He was dreaming; Thor was well aware of it, but it was a familiar dream, one he’d had repeatedly since he was a stripling. The room around him had changed somewhat since then, schoolbooks and training weapons long ago exchanged for edged steel and trinkets picked up on various travels, but there were some things that remained the same. The bed he was stretched out on, for one thing, the soft sheets and small mountain of pillows another. But best and most familiar of all was the voice that spoke from the shadows just beyond the bed.

“What will you offer the god of lies and illusion?”

Thor didn’t even hesitate. “The truth. From my lips to his, if he so desires.”

Loki’s eyes glinted as he moved a little closer. “And what can the god of lies and illusion offer you?”

“Himself.” It was the only thing Thor had ever wanted. But he couldn’t resist adding, “And a kiss.”

Rich laughter rolled out of his brother’s throat, hanging around him almost like a tangible thing for a moment. Then fingers wrapped around his ankles. “I accept your offering,” Loki said, hands slowly sliding up his legs, nudging them open to make a space for himself as he crawled up onto the bed, all sleek, sinuous lines.

Thor groaned and reached for him, eager for the first press of Loki’s lips against his, but Loki paused. “Your first truth?”

That was easy. “I love you.” It was the first and most elemental truth, the cornerstone of Thor’s life, the truest thing he knew.

Loki rewarded him with a light kiss, soft and sweet and far too short. “Another,” he commanded.

“I want you.” That, too, had been woven into his being since he’d learned what it was to want.

Another kiss immediately followed, Loki’s tongue stroking over his lips before it slipped inside for a brief instant. “Another.”

“I never stopped believing in you.” This one had come a little harder, and as if in recognition, Loki’s fingers brushed over his nipple, and Thor hissed in a sharp breath as it hardened in a spine-tingling rush. “I wish I could have seen you on the throne as yourself,” he hurried to add before Loki could pause to ask.

Loki kissed him again, deep and lingering, and Thor sighed into it, opening his mouth, eager to have his brother taste the truth of his words. “Another,” Loki breathed, pulling back a scant few inches, his eyes bright as he waited for Thor’s next confession.

“I never slept with Jane,” he offered readily, and Loki took his mouth with a groan. Thor couldn’t resist any longer - his hands slid into Loki’s hair, holding him there for as long as he could.

Loki’s fingers flicked over his nipple again, his mouth moving down to suck a mark into life on Thor’s neck. “Another,” he murmured against Thor’s skin, his voice wrapping around Thor like a living, breathing thing that begged to be petted.

Thor licked his lips and ground out, “I haven’t bedded another since our last time together.” It had been the night before his failed coronation, a night spent in celebration and lovemaking, a night that had passed all too quickly. He still resented the hours he’d lost to sleep, hours that could have been spent holding and kissing and touching Loki.

A long kiss tested the truth of it before his fidelity was rewarded with Loki’s hand wrapping around his cock, giving him a long, slow stroke that had Thor’s hips arching up into the caress. Loki’s thumb ran over the tip of his cock an instant before cool, slick fingers dove down between his legs for a teasing rub that made his head spin. “Another.”

The truths were coming harder now, Loki’s demand growing in proportion to the pleasure he offered in return. Still, Thor had made his bargain, and he wasn’t about to turn back now. “I hated Father for how he treated you,” he confessed, then moaned as two fingers breached him, sliding in deep and right and perfect.

Loki shifted atop him, pressing his cock against Thor’s hip as his fingers took up a slow, tormenting rhythm, moving in and out, turning and rubbing inside him to make his head swim. He licked up along Thor’s neck, then bit him, teeth sinking briefly into skin. “Mmmm, another,” he purred, fingers pressing against the sweet spot inside.

“I used to come down to the dungeon when you slept,” Thor gasped, too hungry for what Loki was offering to care about the secrets he was giving away. “I needed to see you, but I was too angry to talk to you.” But he hadn’t stopped wanting Loki, hadn’t stopped thinking about him or needing to be near him, even if he’d barely been able to stand looking at the stranger that seemed to have taken up residence in his brother’s body.

Teeth skated over his collarbone, fingers worked inside him for a few more heavenly strokes, then slid free. “Loki, please... I need you,” Thor begged, sure that he would go insane if he were left alone at this point.

Thankfully, Loki didn’t seem to want to make either of them wait, because he urged Thor’s legs up and reached down between their bodies to position himself. “Another,” he groaned as he pushed forward, reclaiming Thor’s body for his own, reminding him just how _good_ Loki felt inside him.

Thor sucked in a sharp breath as Loki pressed home. His body adjusted for him like they hadn’t spent years apart, giving way to ensure that Loki was where he belonged, that they were once more one, as they were meant to be. “I won’t take a consort if I can’t have you,” he promised, catching his breath when Loki rocked against him, then pulled back until he almost slipped free.

The words seemed to spark a wildfire within his brother, because he was treated to a long thrust back in. “Another,” Loki growled, fierce and feral above him, retreating only to shove back in, hard and fast. He caught Thor’s mouth in a hungry kiss that was almost punishing. His hands settled on Thor’s hips, holding him down as he fucked him, driving both of them closer to climax with every thrust. “Another and another and another....”

“I don’t care that you’re a Frost Giant,” he moaned, and Loki slammed into him with bone-jarring force that made Thor cry out. One hand wrapped around his cock, working him in time to Loki’s brutal pace, and it was a matter of seconds before Thor was coming, Loki’s name catching in his throat as he spilled out over those clever fingers.

Loki gasped and shoved in only a few more times before he was stiffening above him, shuddering and shooting warm pulses up into him. Thor wrapped his arms around Loki when he collapsed down on top of him, savoring the touch of Loki’s skin against his as they both shivered through the occasional jolt of the aftermath.

And Loki hadn’t asked for it, but Thor had one more truth to offer, one that had become as fundamental and important as the first few. He drew in a shaking breath, turned his face into his brother’s hair, and fought back tears as he whispered, “I miss you so fucking much.”

He saw Loki raise his head to look at him, knew their time together was growing short, that he could wake at any moment, and the words spilled out without thought. “I need you. I don’t know if I can do this alone, but I’ll do my best to make you proud. I just - I wish I could have you with me for this. I want - I have to -”

“Shhhh,” Loki soothed, raising up onto one elbow. “I know, brother,” he told him, bending down to -

Thor’s eye opened to darkness, or as close to darkness as he allowed his room to get anymore. His bed was, as always, empty, and far too big for one person. Flinging an arm over his face, Thor did his best not to cry, not to simply fall apart at having his glimpse of happiness torn from him so abruptly. He could still _feel_ Loki, could feel the ghost of his hands and mouth, the faint ache in his ass that came with being so well-used, could practically feel the come sliding out of himself, but he knew it was all an illusion, a desperate attempt by his mind to convince him that his dream had been more.

This wasn’t the first time he’d woken up sticky and aching, and every single time hurt worse than the last, if only because every time was the one he hoped he’d find that the real dream had been the one where he lost Loki. But he kept waking in his rooms in Stark’s home rather than on the spaceship, with a bed far too cold and devoid of Loki’s presence, his body and heart screaming out for his brother, to no avail.

“Come on, lazybones,” his brother’s voice chided. “We have too much to do today for you to spend all morning lounging about in bed.”

It sounded so much like him that Thor wanted to scream. Or sob. He wasn’t exactly sure which, only that he absolutely must have finally gone insane, to hear Loki so clearly, as though he were -

The bed shifted under him and fingers tugged at his arm. “Thor, that’s enough. We need to at least get up long enough to eat breakfast, and you really should clean up before that.”

Thor blinked up at - “Loki?” he asked hoarsely, sure now that he was insane, but not able to find it in himself to care.

Loki sighed. “Yes, of course. Who else would you be expecting to find in your room in the morning?”

“But you’re - you -” He couldn’t get the word out.

“Died?” One dark brow rose. “You didn’t think a little thing like _that_ would keep me from finding my way back to you, did you?”

Thor had a thousand questions - how and when first among them, but there would be time later to ask them. Right now all that mattered was pulling Loki into his arms and ignoring his squawk of protest while Thor buried his face in his neck, breathed in deep and gave heartfelt thanks that, however it had happened, he had his brother back where he belonged.

For once, Loki allowed himself to be held, but eventually he shifted and urged Thor’s head up. “I believe you requested a kiss that you didn’t get,” he teased gently, leaning in to kiss him, light and sweet and loving.

Thor smiled up at him as he eased back, his hand slipping up to its accustomed place on Loki’s neck to pull him back down. “Another?” he asked hopefully. Loki laughed and bent back down to give him another. And another, and another, and another...

In the end, they were four hours late to breakfast, but neither of them cared.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found rambling about Loki, Thor, Tony, The Winter Soldier, and many other things on Tumblr - feel free to join me [](https://darklingdawns.tumblr.com/)


End file.
